Tastes better on you
by migrated-pineapple
Summary: Hinata's making cupcakes! Neji wants one, but what happened to his? HinataxNeji


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did……the show would be twisted and no one would watch anymore T-T Another cute, incest one…DON'T FLAME OR I"LL EAT YOU! Thankies! Reviews are loved, so love me and review!

Tastes better from you

The Lavender eyed teen gently put the finishing touches on her masterpieces. In other words, putting icing on the chocolate and/or vanilla cupcakes. She had a special on for each person: A special strawberry one for Sakura, a chocolate cupcake with green icing for Lee, a vanilla one with chocolate sprinkles for Sai, a cupcake in the shape of a kunai for Ten Ten, a low fat vanilla one for Ino, ten of each kind for Choji, a smaller chocolate/ vanilla one for Shikamaru, (so it wasn't too troublesome to eat it) a meat flavored one for Kiba, a vanilla one for Ackimaru, since dogs can't eat chocolate, and a chocolate one with thick, dark chocolate icing on it for Shino.(She was sure the bugs would like all the sweets.)

She had gently wrapped them up separately, putting a sticker on each one. (Sakura had a cherry blossom, Lee had a green lizard, Sai's had a happy face, Ten Ten's a throwing star, Ino had a skinny piggy, Choji's had a lollipop, Shikamaru's had a deer, Kiba's had a dog, Ackamaru's didn't have one...he might eat it, and Shino's had a pair of sunglasses and a flea.)

She gently packed a special one away, this one a chocolate cupcake with white icing, and orange sprinkles arranged to look like a chibi fox. Its container had been decorated with ramen stickers, known to be the blonde's favorite food.

The other one specially made was made of vanilla, with vanilla icing, and blue sprinkles in the shape of a falcon. It was wrapped up with star stickers, and a little sparrow smiled up at her from the packaging. She smiled back, pleased with her work. She knew Neji would like it…she hoped anyway.

She set out delivering them to there appropriate civilians. It took well over an hour, and she realized she had only two left. A bright orange sprinkled one and a respective blue sprinkled one. She decided to deliver Naruto's first.

"N…Na…Naruto-kun…" She stumbled, gaining his attention and holding the cupcake in front of said person. He blinked, looking from the small package to her red face hidden partially by bangs.

"For me?" He asked, dumbfounded. She only nodded, blushing furiously. "Can I open it now?" This only resulted in more furious nodding. The blonde opened the sticker package, smiling at the stickers. His eyes widened at the site of the detailed cupcake. "Can I…can I eat this?" He asked, looking over the image of the fox with great delight. She nodded, raising her head to watch him eat the cupcake in three bites. She closed her eyes and sighed, smiling now. She re-opened her eyes, to meet Naruto's bulging ones.

"Hinata, this is……YUMMY!" He yelled in delight. He hugged her, thanking her for the cupcake, then took off, yelling about how he was going to be late for training. At the last moment, he turned back his head, waving good-bye to her. She stood there, blushing, watching him disappear. Her hands clenched together, and a loud "SQUELSH" sound was heard. She looked in dismay at her hands, which where clinging to the remainders of her last cupcake.

Neji was feeling pissed off. All he heard today at training was: "Ten Ten! Did Hinata give you one of her cupcakes?" and "Yes! It was so cute! And it was really good too!" So how come _HE _hadn't gotten one yet? Sure, Neji wasn't particularly fond of chocolate, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"_I mean really, I heard Choji got like, 40 cupcakes, I think I deserve at least one!" _he thought angrily to himself. He tried to calm himself down. He hadn't actually _seen_ Hinata all day, so maybe she did have one for him. Yah that was it!

Neji's train of thoughts was shattered at the sound of familiar sobs. He whipped to the side, and noticed her not to far from him, standing over a big pile of goop. She was crying.

He ran over to her, checking her for any injures. She wasn't hurt. He sighed with relief. He looked at her hands, which were clenched up and pressed against her chest. He looked at the ground, and noticed that the goop on the ground looked a lot like a…cupcake.

"N…N…Neji-kun! It wa…wa…wa…was an accident! I w...w…worked so hard! I…I wanted you to be…to be happy!" She cried out between sobs. He gently pulled out her hands and they unclenched themselves. Her bangs hid her shamed face. He looked at what she was so tenderly holding; it was the small sparrow sticker. He smiled.

She looked up as something wet and warm touched her fingertips. Her face exploded in red as she saw Neji delicately licking her fingers, cleaning them of crumbs and icing. He saw her watching, and let her fingers go, instead, he bent down, kissing her on the mouth. It was a light peck, but Hinata achieved a new shade of red, making Neji smirk.

"I want to learn that recipe of yours." He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the Hyuuga manor, noticing with glee that the sparrow sticker was still firmly clenched in her hand.

END!

I know you loved it, now love me and review! I'm happy with this one as well, although again it's not that detailed…sorry!


End file.
